I Just Don't Know
by puplered
Summary: Who knew going out at night was a bad idea? Who knew that vampires exist? And who knew that those vampires live right next to the town I'm currently staying at? Well, my mother knows it all. But who knew disobeying her can change your life forever? HitsuxHina fanfiction.
1. Prologue

**A/N:Hey Guuys. So it's puplered! :DD And this is my second fanfictiooon, since I have nothing to do and because I feel like I have read all the HitsuHina fan fics. I hope you like it, and please review. And Btw, the prologue looks like a chapter nehh? And I got the idea after reading the manga of Vampire Knight. Hahhaa. XD Favorite, Follow, Reviieww! You can also suggest something or tell me if I have some mistakes. Ja. ThankYouu. :DD**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Bleach and the Characters. ****(Except for some. :D)**

Summary: Who knew going out at night was a bad idea? Who knew that vampires exist? And who knew that those vampires live right next to the town were I'm currently staying at? Well, my mother knows it all. But who knew disobeying her can change your life forever?

"I Just Don't Know"

_Prologue _

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" A young Momo called while running down the hallway. Her mother, noticing the excitement of her daughter opened her hands wide open for a hug. Momo hugged her mother tightly not wanting to let go. Her mother removed her small arms wrapping around her waist to be freed from the tight hug. She kissed Momo's left cheek and asked playfully, "What are you all excited for? Have you found _the _treasure?"

Momo shook her head. "No…" she said in a low tone. Her mother felt uneasy because of the sudden disappearance of her daughter's excitement. "Then what is it?" she asked. "Mommy, can we go to our summer house in Karakura Town? I haven't seen it yet!" Momo asked with a pleading tone. Her mother froze after hearing the words Karakura Town. She knelt down holding Momo's right shoulder and said, "Honey, it's already 9pm. Why don't you go to bed?"

"But what about going to Karakura Town?" Momo protested. "I will tell you a bed time story. You want that? It is gonna be a special one!" she said trying to hide her uneasy feeling. "Oh… Okay." Momo said. Her mother guided her to her pink bedroom and to her small pink bed. Tucking her to bed, she reached for a blue stool next to a table. She placed it beside Momo's bed and sat down. She held Momo's hand protectively and asked, "Shall we start?" "Yes mommy," Momo replied. "But are you sure mommy you are okay?" Little Momo asked concerned. "Ooh… What a lucky person mommy is for having a super beautiful and kind daughter! Of course mommy is fine!" her mother said trying to re assure her. "You sure?" she asked.

Momo's mother bent down her head and stared at the pink bed sheets. She wasn't okay at all. Tears started falling from her eyes. "Mommy is not okay." Momo said. Momo sat into a sitting position and hugged her mother. "Mommy, don't cry. Okay? You will make daddy sad!" she said. "You're right," she said while wiping the tears off her eyes. "I can't believe I got scolded by little Momo!"

"I can't stand mommy crying. Please stop." Momo said seriously. "Hai hai my little princess! Let us start!"

"Once upon a time, there was a clan of vampires wandering around Tokyo. They have no place to stay since their King died and was a replaced by a harsh, cold hearted king. The clan was vanished from the Palace City and was left all alone. The king's name is Minoru. No one knows what his surname is. His closest relatives and wife don't also have a single clue. While the clan was wandering around Japan, they found a small village named Karakura Town." "THAT'S WERE OUR SUMMER HOUSE IS!" Little Momo butted in. "Yes, honey. That's why I don't want you to go in that Karakura Town because vampires live there and _it is_ dangerous!" Her mother said.

"But why do you believe in such story mom? Dad said vampires don't exist, right?" Momo asked curiously. Momo's mother cannot held back her tears anymore. She cried. "My daughter is r-really a genius! W-why would mommy believe in such things when dad said they do not exist? Hahaha! Mommy is really crazy!"

"But mom, why…? And why are you crying mommy?" Momo asked. "Daddy was killed by a vampire in Karakura Town. Mommy saw it with her own eyes." Her mother said frankly. After saying that statement, she started crying. Momo has a shocked expression plastered on her face. '_Daddy was killed by a vampire and mommy saw it with her own eyes.' _ It kept running through her mind trying to process the words that has just been said. "D-Daddy was killed byy a v-vampire?" Momo asked while stuttering. "Y-Yes honey." Her mother replied. "V-vampires are bad! They killed daddy!" Momo said angrily. Both of them crying, hugged each other. Little Momo putting snot all over all over her mother's blouse asked, "Daddy is fine right?" "Yes honey. Daddy is in heaven and he is watching over us all the time even right now at this moment! Daddy doesn't want to see us crying, right? He will be sad too!" Her mother said trying to re assure little Momo. "Yes mommy! I will be a very good person to make you and daddy to be happy! I promise!" Momo said recovering from crying. "Yes my Little Momo Hinamori. I love you honey." "I love you too mom!" Momo replied happily.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you like it, and just tell me if you need to suggest anything. BTW, I named Momo's mother Mommy. And his father Daddy. XD I suck at making names. Sooo, review please! ThankYouu! :DD**


	2. Chapter 1: Momo Hinamori

**A/N: Heey Guuuys. So, it's puplered! I updated as fast as I can, I don't know the reason why. I hope you'll like my first chapter. BTW, I made some new characters. PLEASE. PLEASE. I am soo sorry. I suck at making names. Hahahaaha. XD Wiishh me luuuuuck. :DD I hope I get some good reviews. Weeewt. **

Summary: Who knew going out at night was a bad idea? Who knew that vampires exist? And who knew that those vampires live where I'm currently staying at? Well, my mother knows it all. But who knew disobeying her can change your life forever?

"I Just Don't Know"

_Chapter 1: Momo Hinamori_

"Come on Momo-chan! We're going to be late for prom! You're such a slowpoke! " Momo's best friend, Matsumoto Rangiku called while knocking on her door room.

Curling a part of her strawberry blonde hair with a finger, the door suddenly opened with a loud bang revealing a beautiful brunette wearing a glamorous black gown that sparkles. "Thank God you're done. I thought you're going to take forever." Matsumoto said. Matsumoto was wearing a long fitted dress hugging her curves and showing her cleavage. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied in a messy bun showing her beautiful face. Both girls started at each other, mesmerized by the view. "You look beautiful Matsumoto!" Momo complimented. "Thank you. You also look beautiful! I almost didn't recognize you. Many boys are going to drool over you again!" Matsumoto said excitedly. "By the way," Matsumoto added. "Who are you going to dance with?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"No one" Momo said bluntly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You heard me, I'm not dancing with anybody. I'm just going there because my stupid parents forced me." Momo replied. "What the hell is wrong with you Momo? I took the time waiting for you here in your mansion and you're not going to dance with anybody?" Matsumoto complained. "Matsumoto, you're excuse doesn't make any sense. And no matter what you do, you will never make me dance with somebody. Now, let's get going. We're going to be late." Momo said. "We should have had more free time when you didn't dress slowly." Matsumoto muttered.

The drive towards their destination was so quiet that it makes Matsumoto's ears bleed. When they arrived at the school, Matsumoto parked her car outside the school grounds. "Ughh… Why did you park so far Rangiku? One step in these heels is already killing me!" Momo complained. "Stop complaining sissy. The parking inside is already full." Matsumoto simply said. Momo let out a loud groan and stepped out of the car. Even if they are so far away from the school gym, Momo can hear the loud music playing and even recognize the lyrics clearly.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you__  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more  
_

As they walked on the grassy plains, they have encountered men whistling on them and giving them comments like, 'hot chick', 'nice ass' or 'hey girly' that makes Momo irritated. But on the other hand, Matsumoto was enjoying it.

* * *

When Momo and Matsumoto have arrived at the school gym, Matsumoto immediately split up with Momo leaving her all alone in the crowd. The gym was full of balloons on the floor and colorful lights taking over. Momo walked towards the corner of the gym and let out a sigh. The DJ changed the music from 'A Thousand Years' to 'Party Rock'. People started to gather at the center to dance. With the loud music,_  
_people dressed and some dancing, it will look like they're on a party. But no, they're not. They are in a school prom were students should act decent and wear decent clothes.

Momo hated her school. She hated it so much. She hates being the center of attention, she hates fan boys, she hates this school and most of all, the slutty-whore, ass wipe, bitch Kiri Amano. She hated her because she _is _a slut, she's a bitch, she bullies ugly and poor people in the school and most of all, she always brags about herself. She is wearing a dress that looks like a blouse that almost made Momo vomit. The school doesn't take action in this bitch because her parents fucking own the school. She wouldn't have attended this school prom IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SUMMER if her parents didn't force her.

After 9 years of her father's death, Momo's life became living hell because her mother got terribly sick. Because of that, Mommy needs to stay in the hospital for weeks. As weeks went by in the hospital, Mommy fell in love with her doctor and the doctor felt the same too. Luckily, he's single or it would've caused trouble. Because of that, the doctor Mommy fell in love with tried to cure her as fast as possible so that they can get married. Momo was happy that her mother was cured. But after their marriage, the doctor became her step-father and Momo started hating her mother. They started to live in his step-father's mansion here in Tokyo, Japan. With all his step-father's wealth and fame, they became famous. Momo was known as the best dancer, Mommy as a great writer and her step-father as a doctor. The Tachibana surname has become famous in Japan. During her mother's marriage, Momo refused to change her surname from Hinamori to Tachibana. Since the two got married, she started hating them both.

She loved her mother before. But now she doesn't anymore. How dare is she forget about her dad? And she really can't forgive her step-father for entering her in the stupid school.

She hates everything that involves publicity. Talk shows, photo shoots, interviews, and all kinds of shit. She is so stressed but it gets worse every single day. She needs to watch the two to make love in the public, publicity, the bitch Kiri Amano, her studies and all of her responsibilities in life. Momo might be rich in friends in the public, but in reality the real Momo is lonely. The _only _person she can trust is her best friend, Matsumoto Rangiku. She goes to her condominium every day to spend the rest of her time. They talk about all of their problems and how hard it is for Momo to live in hell.

Momo knew Matsumoto so well and so does she. Momo already figured it out earlier when Matsumoto left her all alone in the crown. It is because she needs space.

Momo went out of the crowded gym and decided to take a walk in the school gardens. She was lost in thoughts, what happened to her bubbly and optimistic attitude? In her current situation, she sounded like some sadistic person. Her head was about to explode with all of her problems in life.

She let out a sigh and continued walking. Not noticing, she tripped over a branch and fell. Her face landed on the solid ground causing her make-up to be messed up. Luckily, no one was around or that person would have make fun of her. She sat into a sitting position and pressed her palm on her forehead.

"Ouch…" she said.  
Momo stood up trying not to lose her balance. She walked slowly-hoping not to fall down- towards the girls' restroom. She headed towards the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She's a mess. She opened the faucet and washed her face. She also removed her make-up and cleaned herself. She felt pain on her left leg as she reached for her red purse hanging somewhere. She knelt down to check it out. There was blood dripping continuously from her knee. "God Momo, how can you have such a large wound by just tripping over a piece of wood? Your clumsiness is already killing you!" Momo scolded herself.

She reached for a tissue on her purse and pressed it gently on her wounded knee. After the blood had stopped, she stood up, grabbed her purse and went out of the girls' restroom. She needs to go back to the gym and find Matsumoto.

As she was walking towards the gym, she saw a standing figure like it was waiting for something or _somebody._ Momo felt shivers down her spine but completely ignored it. As she walked pass him, he suddenly spoke. "Are you just going to leave me here? I was waiting for you baby."

Momo stopped from her steps and looked at him curiously. She examined his looks, he has a medium-long brown hair which flips outward, has brown eyes and a slim figure. For Momo, he looks extremely drunk. "Excuse me sir, are you referring to me?" Momo asked as politely as possible. "Yes baby." He said. "I'm sorry, but I think you got the wrong person." Momo replied.

Turning her back, she felt someone grab her wrist tightly. The man pulled Momo in to him and pressed his body against hers. He tilted his head to the left and craned his neck. "You're coming with me." He whispered coldly on Momo's ear. Momo tried to break free from his grasp but the more she struggles, the tighter he held her wrist. The man opened his mouth revealing his pointed fangs. Momo froze. Even though she can't see what he is doing, she felt like he's not human. Like a… vampire. She can't feel his heartbeat, he's cold and he smells like blood. When the man was about to suck Momo's blood, a man with blonde hair suddenly appeared. He kicked the man in the head that caused him to fell down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Keigo?! You're about to suck an innocent person's blood! Are you fucking drunk again?! And how did you go this far from Karakura Town?! You'll get yourself into trouble you asshole!" The man exclaimed angrily. "Okay. Okay. Chill dude, I promise I won't get myself in to any trouble." The man with brown hair said while rubbing the back of his head. "You already got yourself into trouble you idiot! Hitsugaya will be angry at you! Now go! You smell like fucking sake_(1)_ again!" the blonde man replied.

The man or vampire that named Keigo, snapped his fingers and suddenly disappeared. Momo was there just standing. Jaw-dropped, frozen and eyes wide open. "Y-you're a vampire?" Momo asked while stuttering. "Yes." He replied with a smile. Momo only nodded. "You're afraid, aren't you?" he asked. Momo nodded again. "Well, don't be because we are not the same like the other blood suckers. By the way, that boy earlier is Keigo Asano. He's extremely drunk so please forgive him." He said.

Momo was clearly confused but tried to hide it. "Oh. Okay. Thank you for saving me earlier." Momo said shyly. "I'm Kira Izuru, what's your name?" he asked. Momo was surprised by the sudden question. "M-Momo Hinamori." she said. "Be careful. You're blood's delicious." He suddenly warned. "O-Okay."

"Bye." Kira said and disappeared.

Momo was left there dumbfounded. "What just happened?" she asked herself.

After that shocking incident earlier, Momo rushed to the gym to find Matsumoto as fast as she could. When she had found her, she quickly pleaded her to go home because she is tired like hell. Matsumoto, understanding her current situation agreed. The drive back home was silent again but Matsumoto suddenly asked, "What happened while I'm not around?"

**A/N: Heey guys. :DD Finally done with the first chapter. I think Toushiro will appear during chapter 3 or 2. I don't know. REVIEW pleease~! :OO ThankYouu.**

**1. Sake= Soul Society's beer. =)) I don't know how to explaiin it or anythiing, I'mm soorry. :((**


End file.
